


i see us

by ColorMeHazelnut



Series: Drarry drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Prompt: Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: Harry and Draco finds the Mirror of Erised
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015653
Kudos: 36
Collections: November 2020





	i see us

Harry calls for his partner, but Malfoy is silent, and Harry thinks _that's a first_ , before he enters a presumably empty room, with Malfoy standing ever so still, mouth gaping, his eyes growing wide as he stares back at the Mirror of Erised.

Harry acts without thinking, covering Malfoy's eyes and twisting them both away from the mirror, whispering _look away Malfoy, look at me, focus on me_ again and again, as Malfoy clutches his front robes, breathing heavily against Harry's chest. 

At last, Malfoy calms down. He slumps heavily onto the floor, staring at his left arm, the one Harry is currently clutching.

"What did you see?" Harry asks.

Malfoy stares at his arm, stares at Harry's hand, eyes flickering at the mirror, and then finally meets Harry's own green eyes.

"The impossible," spits Malfoy as he snatches his arm away, stands up and leaves the room without another word.

Harry stares for a moment, then sighs, dusts off his Auror robes and picks up his wand. He gives the mirror one last look, which somehow twinkles back at him in the dark room, before following his partner out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr!](https://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/post/635130452049526784/drarry-microfic-mirrorread-here-on-ao3-harry)


End file.
